


from the terrace

by CutiePi



Series: crimson as the dawn (black eagles route) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Discussing relationships, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shovel Talk, Tea Time!, edelgard is bad at feelings but loves her friends, not coming out per se but revealing their relationship, references to ferdinands bitch ass father, someone come get ferdinand please he needs help, you had to know it was coming right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePi/pseuds/CutiePi
Summary: Ferdinand has a serious conversation, but to be fair, he practically asked for it.





	from the terrace

**Author's Note:**

> after my last fic i promised an epilogue/sequel thing so heres a short little follow up to my last fic. it probably makes more sense to read the other one first but you do you ig
> 
> black eagles route, but no spoilers in this one

Ferdinand takes tea with his two favorite people, not in the gardens where he’s accustomed but on the third-floor terrace from which they can survey all of the monastery grounds. The trio sits in companionable quiet, Edelgard sipping her tea delicately, Ferdinand softly humming a tune from an old opera, Hubert watching him, smiling. It is Edelgard who finally speaks.

“You two seem happy,” she comments idly. Ferdinand’s tune dies in his throat–-he shoots a glance at Hubert, who sips his coffee with a carefully neutral expression.

“It’s a lovely afternoon, Your Majesty.” His knee knocks against Ferdinand’s, like he’s not even  _ trying _ to be subtle. Unbelievable.

It’s not that either have them feel any shame about their relationship. Goddess, no–-Ferdinand would shout it from the rooftops, he’d sent out an imperial decree, tell the world that he is in  _ love _ , with a man who loves him back, who thinks he’s (he runs over the list of compliments Hubert had paid him that he keeps carefully sorted in his head)  _ lovely _ . Shame is hardly an issue. And they don’t honestly believe they could keep it hidden–-most, if not all, of their companions were aware that there was  _ something _ between them before they’d ever actually gotten around to talking about their feelings. Any hope of hiding it now, after Ferdie’s disastrous attempt at a heartfelt confession, is mere foolishness.

But they were keeping it quiet, all the same. It was all so-fragile, and new, and Ferdinand–- _ both _ of them, unless Hubert had seen reason to lie to him and Ferdinand had lost his ability to read him–-he wants to see where it takes them, without the expectations and (more likely, by far) teasing of their friends. He wants to just revel in it, for a little while, in the freshness of being able to touch Hubert and compliment him without having to second-guess his actions. Hubert hadn’t said the same, not explicitly, but Ferdie suspects he feels that way too.

So this conversation–-one he knew would come, because of course Edelgard knew as soon as their relationship changed, perhaps down to the second, though he’d expected it to maybe come  _ later _ –-leaves him struggling to stay afloat. “Yes,” he agrees, his voice wobbling just a bit, certainly red all over. Hubert takes another sip of coffee and looks at him through his lashes. Ferdinand clears his throat. “Lovely weather. We’re having.”

Edelgard’s studying them, smiling softly. “Lovely,” she agrees.

Ferdinand shoots Hubert a look. Hubert blinks in response. He turns to Edelgard and they carry out a complex conversation through nothing but microexpressions. Hubert turns back to him and raises a brow. Ferdinand has no idea what just happened.

“Ferdie,” she says softly. “Hubert. If there’s something you’d like to tell me…”

“Oh,” he says, looking between his two companions. “I, um. Well.”

Hubert tilts his head at him, as if to say,  _ It’s up to you _ . As if, of the pair,  _ Ferdinand _ is the one who cares more about her opinion. But very well, Hubert is leaving it in his hands–

“Well, Edelgard,” he starts, nervously. “You see. Hubert and I are–” He fumbles a bit, and Hubert gently takes his hand over the table. Ah. Good. “-we are involved, um, romantically, and–” He’s distracted by the grin that captures Edelgard’s face, wide and pure  _ elation _ . “-and. We. Yes. Well.”

“Oh,” she says, breathless with joy, “oh, Ferdie–-Hubert–-both of you, I’m so–”

“Deep breaths, Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh, hush, you!” She laughs, bright as a ringing bell. “Can’t I be happy for you? For both of you?”

Hubert’s looking at her, smiling, smiling, and Ferdinand’s smiling, too–-she looks radiant, and he loves her, loves both of them, so much, affection spreading warmly through his chest. He’d  _ hated _ them, once upon a time–-well, not hated, but he’d been so jealous of her, of  _ them _ , and he’d had this deep-seated anxiety that he would never be enough to stand beside them, to do what his father expected of him. Sometimes it’s still there, that fear of failure, of disappointment, but more than that–-he trusts them, and trusts that they trust  _ him _ , and he can’t imagine doing as his father had once asked of him. He can’t imagine turning his back on them, and everything they’d worked for. He can’t imagine losing their laughter.

Edelgard quiets, but the buzz of happy energy still surrounds her. She takes a quick sip of her tea, but it does nothing to temper the smile on her face. “Oh-how long? And  _ how _ ? And-maybe I shouldn’t ask. You don’t have to answer, it’s just,” she shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I’m getting so worked up. This is just such wonderful news-I’m  _ happy _ for you.”

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert says softly. He’s smiling, differently now, the special way he has for her. Ferdinand would have minded it immensely, once, but now–-his heart is fuller, he thinks. Not so small, and broken.

“I’ll say this, I find it hard to believe you don’t know when. And as for how, for the sake of my dignity, I think I shall keep that answer to myself.”

“He came to my room worked up for a big confession, only to realize I’d meant to court him for months.”

“Hubert!” he gasps as Edelgard erupts with laughter. “You didn’t have to-that was a private moment-it wasn’t  _ that _ bad, Edie, stop it.”

“It was that bad,” Hubert says gravely. “You were crying.”

“ _ You _ were crying! You made me cry! I hardly see how it’s  _ my _ fault!”

Edelgard sucks in deep, gasping breaths in an attempt to regain composure. “Oh, of  _ course _ , you two. How could I have expected anything less from you? From Ferdinand, a need to state the obvious–”

“ _ Hey _ .”

“A good quality! Very earnest of you! And from Hubert, perhaps an abundance of subtlety.”

Hubert raises an eyebrow. “I wasn’t that subtle.”

Edelgard pats his hand. “You weren’t.”

“Diabolical!” Ferdinand cries, throwing his hands in the air. “Both of you! This was all some great scheme to embarrass me. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh, never, Ferdie,” Edelgard coos. “Really, I am so pleased, and it isn’t right to tease when you’ve been so good to me.” Ferdinand still can’t help but feel like a court jester, but oh well–-she means well, anyway. “Now, tell me,  _ how _ long has it been exactly? Believe it or don’t, I truly don’t know.”

“Oh, not long. Hardly any time at all, it feels like.” He can’t help it–-he props his head up on his hand to look at Hubert, who turns a pretty pink under his gaze. There. Too easy. “Maybe… three weeks ago?”

“Three and a half,” Hubert mutters. Ferdinand positively beams–- _ of course _ he’d kept track. “Though if you want to count  _ my _ attempts...”

“Absolutely not! Anything before I was allowed to kiss you whenever I pleased does  _ not _ count.”

Hubert smirks. “Well, then, perhaps we could go back a bit further.”

“ _ Gentlemen _ ,” Edelgard says, pretending to be scandalized. “If you  _ please _ .”

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” Hubert says delicately. “It won’t happen again.”

She sighs. “Don’t lie to me, Hubert.”

Ferdinand laughs, and Hubert shakes his head, and then the clock tower chimes and Hubert’s looking off, frowning. “Ah. Seems I must get back to work.”

“Hubert,” Edelgard pouts.

“No, no,” he says, standing. “There is so much to do–-many battles ahead of us, before out work is done. Take your tea, Your Majesty, we can confer later.”

“Oh, you never cease. Very well, then, but this conversation is  _ far _ from over.”

“I don’t doubt it. Ferdinand?” Hubert’s hand finds his shoulder, and Ferdinand stares up at him with open admiration. “I’ll see you at dinner. Until then, dearest.”

Ferdinand tries not to swoon. “Of course. You will not leave my thoughts, until then.”

“ _ Quiet _ ,” he hisses, red-faced, as Edelgard chuckles. “Farewell.”

“Goodbye, Hubert!” Edelgard calls cheerfully after him as he stalks out. Ferdinand watches him go, and he does not look away until the doors have closed behind him. When he turns back around, Edelgard’s expression has changed completely. Her smile has all but dropped from her face, and she folds her hands together to rest her chin on them. She looks determined, and–-a chill runs down his spine–- _ terrifying _ . He suddenly understands what it must be like to face her in battle.

“Ferdinand,” she says seriously. “Let’s chat.”

Oh, he’s terrified. “Y-yes! Yes, let’s-do that! Chat! Um–”

Edelgard heaves a sigh. “Understand, Ferdinand, that when I said I was happy for you–- _ both _ of you–-I meant it. However, as I’m sure you know, Hubert is very important to me.”

“Yes! Of course!”  _ He’s important to me, too, obviously! _ he wants to scream, except he’s a bit paralyzed at the moment. “Hubert is-you’ve both been friends so long, and of course I understand that.”

“Good! Then you understand why I have to say what I’m saying.” She leans forward, meets his wandering gaze. “Ferdinand. If you do anything to hurt him, there will be  _ dire _ consequences.”

_ This _ is why he hadn’t wanted to tell anyone just yet. He knows now, in retrospect, though this scenario never crossed his mind at the time. “I don’t-I  _ won’t _ be doing anything to hurt him. I’d sooner die.” Edelgard raises her eyebrow and, emboldened, he presses on. “In fact, I find it rather insulting that you think such a conversation is necessary. Have you no trust in my nobility, that you assume I’d callously break his heart like that? Or is it that you do not trust Hubert, to guard himself against such disappointment and choose a partner who would  _ never _ do such a thing? And what of  _ our _ friendship, Edelgard? We have known each other for most of our lives, now, and I won’t pretend our relationship has always been  _ solid _ , but surely by this point you know me well enough to be  _ happy _ for me without threatening my safety!”

Tirade finished, he waits impatiently for Edelgard’s reaction, and is utterly thrown when she smiles, ear to ear, the same way she had earlier. “ _ There’s _ Ferdinand,” she says happily. 

“Excuse me.”

“I’m sorry for all that, but you understand, I  _ had _ to make sure you were serious.”

“Um.”

“And of course, I truly meant that I would destroy you if you hurt him.”

“Ah.”

“But you’re right, Ferdie. You are my friend as well. I trust you, and I trust Hubert. Completely.” She sighs. “I only… had to be sure.”

“Well,” he says primly. “If you’re sure now.”

“ _ Ferdinand _ .” Her tone makes him look at her sharply. She looks–-sad is hardly the word for it. Thoughtful, certainly, but with some other emotion simmering beneath the surface. “This is very new, as I’m sure you’re aware. Hubert’s never been much for…”

“Emotions,” they say in unison, and she laughs lightly.

“Yes, precisely. I’ve known for some time he had feelings for you.” He warms at the mention of it, in spite of himself. “And I wanted this for him. He’s spent his whole life locking away any part of himself that didn’t directly further my own goals.” Ferdinand understands now, with shocking clarity. She feels  _ guilty _ . “For him to finally open himself up, to pursue something that mattered to  _ him _ , it… it means the world to me. And for you to be the one to inspire this change in him...” She takes a quick sip of tea that has surely gone cold, but Ferdinand understands the gesture for what it is–-a moment for her to collect her thoughts. “I’m truly thankful, Ferdinand. Really.”

His heart stutters in his chest, and some 17-year-old version of him is running wild in his head. “Well. You’re welcome,” he says lamely. The track of this conversation is utterly dizzying.

Edelgard sighs again, shaking her head. “I’m terribly afraid that he’ll close himself off again. That he’ll fall back into his old patterns. Perhaps my harshness toward you was a bit… extreme.”

“Perhaps,” Ferdinand says dryly, and she laughs without humor.

“Yes, you’re right, of course. I apologize, Ferdinand. I’m just… afraid. For both of us.”

He understands. He truly does. Some days he can’t believe it’s really happening, that Hubert really wants this, with him. Some days he’s terrified the same way Edelgard is, that he’ll change his mind and retreat back to the safety of his own shell. “I know,” he says softly. “Believe me, the last thing I want is to see him close the door on us again.” Edelgard’s face softens at the word,  _ us _ . “But you should know that I’ll do anything in my power to ensure that never happens.”

“I know,” she says. “I know. I’m sorry, Ferdinand.”

He sighs, stares off across the monastery. Distantly, he can hear Caspar yelling, though the words themselves are lost. “It’s okay, Edelgard. I–” He doesn’t know what he wants to say, but the mood has turned sour. The pleasant afternoon he’d been passing with his friends seems distant, now.

“Ferdinand.” Edelgard reaches across the table to take his hand. “I shouldn’t have behaved that way. Please, believe me when I say that I want the best for you, as well. Regardless of anything else, I want both of you to be happy, and I’m glad you’ve found that together.”

He smiles, warm affection in his chest. “Oh, Edelgard,” he sighs. “Ever the public speaker, yes?”

She smiles back, dazzling. “It’s what I do.”

He laughs. “Well, I can forgive you, on the condition that you keep this all… under wraps, for a bit.”

“Of course, Ferdie! Who would I tell? You and Hubert both know about it already!”

“And under  _ no circumstances _ may you share what Hubert told you–”

“About the crying?” He huffs, only partially serious. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She’s smiling, her whole face lit up with it. “Your secret is safe with me, at least until you choose to tell the others. Though I can’t say I understand why you would choose to wait.”

“We’re still... figuring it all out,” he says, going red all over. “I’m not ready to deal with,” he gestures vaguely, “all of them yet.”

“They would be  _ merciless _ ,” Edelgard says gravely.

“Precisely! We may not recover from that so soon in our relationship. And we need to figure out exactly who we are, together.”

She’s studying him, seriously. “You’re good for him, Ferdinand.”

“Oh!” he laughs. “He’s better for me! It all feels so…” Impossible. Like he’s dreaming, and any minute he’ll awaken to that stinging sense of rejection he’d gotten accustomed to back as a child. He wishes he could go back, tell the scared, insecure version of himself how much better it gets.

Edelgard’s nodding, thoughtful, approving. “I wish the both of you the best, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand smiles. “I think we may already have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> edelgard: oh fuck im feeling complex emotions what do i do? threaten??? do i threaten???  
hubert from across the monastery: suddenly im very proud of her
> 
> anyway this is. very short and im a little iffy on it BUT im putting this out into the world for you all to look at anyway. i may do more in this verse (casphardt. your numbers up) but i also might do some unrelated ferdiberts so keep an eye out for those.
> 
> if you liked it, let me know! and yell about three houses with me on twitter @atinygayfrog! and be gay and do crimes! and have a great day!


End file.
